Deviant Fascination
by speederina
Summary: *reboot of Badass in the Blood* A yautja from a clan of badbloods finds himself inexplicably attracted to a human girl. It was a simple assignment, but he always enjoyed a few complications. Would this human be worth the trouble?
_Hello, dear readers,_

 _It's been a couple years. Lots of things have happened in my life, but it so happens that I've regained some interest in this story. My original reasons for abandoning it were simply that I was unable to continue writing a story with so many plot holes and what I see as very bad writing. I've improved a decent amount in the last couple years and I couldn't stomach continuing the story in that way. So, I decided to reboot it. I got a very short ways into that, and lost interest in writing entirely. I'm slowly regaining that interest, something that started with a different fanfic that I started, Delirium. I have no idea where that one is going or whether it will continue at all, and the same goes for this story._

 _I won't make you any promises, I'm just writing for fun and I'd like all of you to enjoy it as well._

 _The basic premise of the story remains the same, but I'm sure there will be changes as I continue. Hopefully, in this new version, Amber might actually become an interesting character :P I hope that all the characters will gain some depth._

 _Very special thanks to **Cityhunterluv** for her totally unquestioning support and inspiring me to continue with this story._ _Not to mention, all of you awesome readers who have continued to support my original story. You amaze me._

 _That's about all I have. Enjoy reading._

Fucking nature walks.

Amber had no idea what the point was supposed to be, other than to slog through the mud wishing for a scrap of toilet paper. Steve and his buddies loved them though. Didn't take her long to figure out why.

"Nature walk" was apparently code for "Steve's girlfriend hasn't been putting out." When she'd taken a peek in his backpack for a bottle of water, she'd found a terrifying array of human restraints and gags, whips, etc. Though, why he'd need to gag her in the fucking rainforest was puzzling. After quickly taking note that she was the only girl on this trip, (why hadn't she thought of that before?) Amber gathered what supplies she could carry and ran like fuck while the guys were taking a piss.

She could hear them now, calling her name in worried voices. She could have been wrong and wandering around the jungle was a death sentence anyway. But she could hear that note of false calm in Steve's voice now, the way someone talks to a scared horse before they toss a halter on it. She didn't really know him that well, did she? He was a rich surgeon and she, a lowly, overworked nurse. And he'd pursued her, something akin to a prince flirting with the maid. That was 6 months ago and she still hadn't done the deed with him. He'd put the moves on a lot, but never hinted that he was more than disappointed. He was probably used to the girls he dated begging to suck his tiny dick, but she never did more than make out.

Still, who the fuck plans a trip to gang rape your girlfriend in the fucking jungle? Was there something wrong with a classic dirty alleyway? Clearly, Steve was missing a few of his marbles. And so was she, for going along with it. Now she was going to die, either from the crazy fuckers chasing her or the insects resembling the spawn of Satan.

Nate, Steve's bestie, had the sat phone. She'd looked in his backpack for it, but he must have kept it with him. Maybe she could get it from him. It was getting dark, they might give up and go to sleep. If she blew this chance, she would probably wish she was dead. There wasn't really another option though.

Amber settled into the treetop as comfortably as possible and waited for the night to fall. Where was her goddamned iPhone when she needed it? Siri, how do I kill my boyfriend and not die in the jungle?

 _(some amount of time passes)_

Amber almost fell out of the tree when she heard the most blood-curdling scream. It was undeniably the sound of someone dying, slowly and painfully. She sat up against the tree trunk and froze. Had they run into a wild animal? Could it climb trees?

She held her breath in the ensuing silence, listening for more screaming. If whatever it was had killed Steve and all his friends, she'd be all alone out here with even less hope of getting to that phone. Still, if she had to die, it was nice to know they would share her fate.

After a few minutes, she heard another scream, this time much closer. She scanned the ground through the branches and made out the faint glow of a flashlight. The light didn't move, probably abandoned on the ground. More screams came, for at least a minute. It sounded like Nate. Maybe he still had his sat phone on him, she could get it when the animal left. She waited a few minutes after the screams stopped, then she moved carefully down the tree. She moved as quietly as possible towards the flashlight, but she still felt like a stampeding elephant in the near absolute silence. Where had all the horrible insects gone?

Finally, she reached it, a beacon in the darkness. She picked it up and looked around, trying to find a body or a scrap of clothing. There was nothing on the ground. Then she caught a wet glint and a looked closer. Liquid dripping into a puddle under a tree. She looked up and screamed. A pink, skinless corpse hung upside down from the branches, swinging listlessly. There was no sign of clothing anywhere.

Fuck the sat phone.

Amber turned around and ran like hell, tripping through the trees and clinging undergrowth. After a minute, she realized the flashlight would only tell it exactly where she was and she dropped it like molten lava.

There was no warning, no footsteps behind her, not a sound. One moment, she was running and the next she was flat on her stomach with something incredibly heavy sitting on her back. It made a sound like the clicking of plastic together, or some strange reptile, and she felt something sharp at her neck. She dug her fingers into the ground and tried to slither away in the mud, but a huge hand squeezed her neck. It was so warm, it almost burned her skin. Her cheek pressed into the mud, she looked over her shoulder and screamed again.

What the fuck was this thing? She could barely make out its features from the discarded flashlight. It was humanoid, except for the face, but its skin was a sickly yellow-green and appeared almost scaly in some areas. It wore a fishnet body suit with some metal armor in vital places. She caught a glimpse of the face or lack thereof. A matte black mask covered features that didn't look to be at all human. Behind the mask, rising up like a crown, long, black coils hung from its scalp like hair.

Her scream seemed only to incite the thing; it gave a sort of shudder and clicked again.

"Scream for me, human."

A voice of nightmares, the words mangled and twisted into an impossibly deep growl. Her chest tightened and she couldn't breathe. Her fingers clawed the ground, tearing her nails, but she felt no pain. The thing rolled her over and she looked at the black lenses in place of eyes. Soulless.

"Scream," it growled again.

It slapped her cheek and she was sure it had broken her bone. The pain was horrible. She screamed again, this time broken by a sob. It didn't like that and grabbed her throat, choking her. She clawed its wrist, but the skin was tough and leathery. As her vision faded to black, it released her and sat back on her hips, one giant palm covering her chest. She choked on a breath of sweet air when its hand squeezed her breast.

She looked up, horrified. Why would it want that? It pawed its armored crotch and she almost pissed herself.

"Nonononono you don't want that, please, mmmpff-"

Its hand totally covered her mouth and she screamed through her nose as it, no, he, ripped her clothes off. When he revealed her pussy, he seemed to take a long breath and shuddered. He forced her legs apart and cupped her, and when she struggled, he slapped her tender flesh. It stung like fucking fire and left her curling into a fetal position.

He flipped her onto her stomach again, this time pulling her hips up and forcing her to her knees. Now she screamed, tearing and clawing at the ground to get away.

This was worse than what Steve had been planning; at least he might not have killed her afterwards. This thing would probably leave her like Nate, skinned and hanging from a tree.

Apparently he'd taken off some armor because her ass was pressed against something hot and very hard. Oh, God. He stretched her lips wide and she squeezed her eyes shut and sobbed. He thrust inside with a grunt, coming just past the entrance. She screamed again in pain and started to cry as he thrust again and again until he was almost sheathed inside of her. There were bloody streaks on her hips from where he pulled her towards him. He pulled back and forth in short, quick thrusts, shuddering in pleasure.

It hurt so fucking much, like a knife twisting through her lower half. She stopped resisting after a minute and let herself be pulled back and forth like a doll, only grunting every time she felt another burst of pain.

He finished with another deep growl and what sounded like a string of words, composed of clicks and other sounds she couldn't identify. Not that she could identify a pile of shit right now. She felt weak and lightheaded, her limbs unresponsive. She felt his hand slide over her pussy and flinched, then he ran his palm over her back, slathering her in his semen. He turned her over and repeated the process with her chest and thighs. He growled and puffed out his chest and pulled her up by the throat until she was uncomfortably close to the faceless mask.

"You are mine."

She shuddered, felt her heart almost stop in terror. He wasn't going to kill her. What he had planned must be worse. He picked her up like she weighed nothing and put her over his shoulder, securing her with one hand on her ass. Then he started to run impossibly fast through the jungle. He dodged through the trees like they weren't even there, and she clung to him, terrified.

When he stopped, her heart was beating a mile a minute and her vision was spotted with black from hanging upside down. She heard a metal door slide open and they moved into a dim room. Or a spaceship? What the absolute fuck? The air was boiling and humid, even more so than the jungle outside. She struggled to breathe the thick air, which felt like it was missing a good deal of oxygen.

He moved through the ship until he reached another door and set her down inside, maintaining a hold on her arm. It appeared to be the control room, or flight cabin, or whatever it was called. There was a huge chair in front of several screens lit up with green and red symbols. He moved to the screens but did not sit down. He pressed a few symbols, drawing connections between them with his finger. The engine started quietly and she felt vaguely sick to her stomach as she guessed they started to take off. The movement made her wobble on her feet and he looked at her as her weight pulled on his hand.

He clicked and yanked her towards him, so her chest smacked against his abdomen. She put her hands against his skin to brace herself and immediately flinched away at the heat. How was this guy not on fire?

He stared at her for a moment and then pulled her out of the room. They went down a few hallways and past various nondescript metal doors. She couldn't see very well, as the lighting was practically nonexistent. Finally he dragged her through one of the doors. Dragged because she could barely stand on her feet at this point. There was a large area that somewhat resembled a shower, in a menacing way. He tore off the remnants of her clothing and tossed it in a clear box where it was immediately incinerated.

Then he pushed her in and shut the enclosure. She looked around fearfully. Then she was choking on cold, forced air, blown around in all directions at once. She was doused in some kind of powder, then a freezing liquid, then the air came on again. It all lasted about 30 seconds or less before the enclosure opened and he dragged her out. She was... Clean. Certainly not as relaxing as a bath, but she was no longer covered in mud. Her hair was a mess, but it was clean and dry.

He dragged her through the hallways again and through another door. A dim light came on, revealing a wall covered from floor to ceiling in skulls. One or two human, maybe a hundred more from things she didn't even want to imagine dead, much less alive. She'd probably join that collection soon. She tried to pull away from him and where he was leading her, a space in the corner covered in huge, soft looking furs.

When she pulled away, he growled softly, but his grip didn't even loosen. He pulled her toward the bed and thrust her in front of him, pushing her onto the furs. She whimpered and scrambled back against the wall. He gave a long series of clicks and reached up to his mask, disconnecting the small tubes on the side. Her heart almost stopped when he pulled off the mask, placing it carefully on the wall. He returned and loomed over her. She looked at his face, still partially in silhouette but visible. It was absolutely hideous, the eyes sunken, the forehead enormous and covered in tiny spines. Over his mouth there were two sets of mandibles, each tipped with a small tusk. Now they twitched upward in a twisted smirk. Behind them she could see an ugly set of carnivore teeth. Did he eat humans? He took a deep breath, seeming to breath in her fear. He rolled his shoulders and dropped to his knees on the bed. She flinched and tried to push herself further into the corner. His mandibles twisted and he gave a short trill that somewhat resembled laughter. She stared at him and he puffed out his chest.

Finally he held out his hand, palm upwards, and beckoned. It was more demand than invitation, a gesture that expected no less than absolute obedience. She hesitated. Who the fuck would be stupid enough to go within reach of this thing? His eyes narrowed and a soft snarl came from his throat. Apparently she would be that stupid. Forcing her frozen limbs to move, she reached awkwardly for his hand. He stayed completely still until she was stretched out on her knees, supporting her body with one hand. The second her fingers touched his palm, his hand closed over hers and he yanked her forward. She yelped as she fell forward and tried to pull away, but he held her hand up high and dragged her closer.

His other hand came under her chin and pulled her up by the throat until she looked directly into his eyes. She couldn't breathe, supported only by his choking grip. She pushed against his nearly bare thigh for relief. That was a fucking mistake. His skin still burned with heat, and this time he seemed to react with a huge boost of arousal. He snarled again and then spoke, that nightmarish voice again.

"You're mine, little human. Do you know what that means?"

She shook her head, but she could take an educated guess.

"It means... That you exist only to please me. I have taken your pathetic life and given it purpose." He leaned down until his face was only inches away. "Should you fail to please me, I will take what I can until you are nothing more than a dried out husk. Do you understand, little human?"

She choked out an acknowledgment and he released her throat, but kept her hand raised firmly. As he raised his head, she noticed what an intimate position she'd ended up in. One arm forcing her upwards, the other dangerously high on his leg, leaving her face only inches from his groin. Disturbed, she brought her knees underneath her, giving her enough height to be at eye level with his chest. Not that it wasn't an impressive sight. He was more toned and muscular than anything she'd ever seen. This thing could probably swing tree trunks, but he was still agile enough to run faster than the average speed of a car. Her heart started to pound again when she thought of his intentions for her. The things he could do to her. And not all of them bad.

He definitely noticed her appraisal, for his chest swelled again, and his hand returned to cup her throat. This time it felt like more of a restraint than a threat. She swallowed and felt her pulse pounding against his palm. Her captive hand he placed against his chest, just over his heart. It felt incredibly fast and strong, like that of a huge animal. He moved her hand down slowly, past the terrifyingly ridged abdominals and onto the metal covering his groin. He released her hand to unstrap the plate, which fell to the floor, and and then grabbed her hand and forced it over the remaining cloth until she was practically palming his cock. His chest started a deep rumble, she thought at first it was a growl, but he was actually purring like a goddamn cat. She couldn't deny that she felt oddly more relaxed, as if someone had given her a dose of Valium. Her hand twitched and she felt him tense under her other hand on his thigh. She looked up and his eyes were burning with lust. He released her hand and moved his between her legs.

She thought at one point she might have resisted, but whatever that purr was doing, it was working. He stroked her gently, watching closely when she flinched as he touched an area still tender from when he had fucked her in the jungle. She had thought his claws might scratch her, but he seemed to know his way around them and within a minute she found herself moving restlessly and whimpering from the sensations he stirred within her. She squirmed against his hand and curled up against his body, clinging to him. He continued, upper mandibles raised in amusement, until she moaned, feeling her pussy squeeze something that wasn't there. She lay there for a moment, dead to the world.

"Did you enjoy that, little human?" He spoke quietly now.

Her cheeks flushed and she burrowed her face deeper into his chest.

"Yes," she mumbled.

He made her face him.

"Remember that you are mine, little pet. You will call me master."

Her eyes went wide. "Yes, master."

His grip on her face became more gentle and he seemed momentarily appeased. He lifted her and laid her flat on the furs, moving over her. He tore off his loincloth and gripped his cock, his eyes burning. She felt a wave of terror freeze her limbs in place.

"Master?" she said softly.

His eyes dragged from her pussy up to her face.

"Please, let me please you in another way. Your pet is a little bruised."

She thought she saw an expression of absolute disgust cross his features. It was very brief so she couldn't be sure.

"Please me then."

Very carefully, she guided him to lay down on the bed, noticing that he watched her like a damn eagle. Maybe he wouldn't have to be so suspicious if he hadn't raped and kidnapped her. To be perfectly honest, if he had slaughtered those assholes back in the jungle, and then given her the pleasure he'd shown her a moment ago, she would have gone with him willingly, slave or no. Earth could suck its own dick for all she cared. So could her shitty job and the all friends and family she didn't have. No wonder Steve had picked her. No one would ever notice or care that she was gone. Well, she would make the best of it now. Starting with giving this guy what was hopefully the most awesome blowjob of his life.

She laid on her stomach between his massive thighs and he cocked his head slightly. She licked her dry lips as best she could and then took a long lick up the underside of his cock. He was far too tall for her to see his eyes from this position, but his body jerked. In surprise, or pleasure? Hopefully both.

His penis was mostly humanoid, like the rest of him, with a few exceptions. There were raised spots, lines of symmetrical ribbing, like a human might have with implants. He was uncircumcised, obviously. She doubted his own race had a tradition of cutting off the foreskin. And it was green. Not as yellowish as his skin, nor as leathery. Softer, like a soft underbelly, if he had one. Oh and there was the little fact that he was about a foot long and nearly as wide around as her forearm. It certainly explained the pain she felt now. What an unforgivable bastard, to rape her with a dick like that. She wasn't much taller than 5'8, while he had to be about 8 feet tall. It wasn't like she'd been practicing with NBA stars in preparation for the biggest dick this side of Jupiter.

 _Well, make the best of it, Amber._

She licked the tip, adoring it with her tongue, opened her mouth as far as she could and took him inside. She sucked and rubbed her tongue back and forth, careful not to scrape him against her teeth. She heard him growl but didn't stop, and it quickly became a purr, reverberating through her body. His huge hands went to her face and hair, holding them tightly. This was very hindering and a bit painful but she ignored it, taking him a bit deeper. She felt totally helpless. There was no way he would let her back away now, her strength was absolutely puny against him. Her mouth was stretched impossibly wide around his cock. All she could do was continue to please him and hope he released her before her jaw split in half. She moved her other hands to glide over him, using the saliva and precum that had oozed out of her mouth.

His hand tightened in her hair until she moaned in pain, a very muffled sound. She felt like her skull would split, but she took him deeper, until he touched the back of her throat. She gagged, her throat closing around him, and heard him roar over her as he came in her mouth. She swallowed what she could, but most of it flowed out of her mouth and down her chest. It tasted... Not salty. Something else that she couldn't describe. Not terrible, but not something she would eat like candy.

He held her down for a while, until he started to soften finally. He released her and she struggled to prop herself up. Her arms felt weak and shaky. Her struggle was ended when he grabbed her throat and pulled her up to eye level.

"Did I please you, master?" she whispered, relieved that he was not squeezing her neck.

His breathing was still uneven, but his face was surprisingly composed. She had hoped to affect him more than that. He had a calculating expression that she didn't like much at all.

"Yes, little human," he growled. "You are quite skilled with that tongue of yours. Let me see it.

What? That didn't sound good. She hesitated for a second, until she felt his hand tightening, and opened her mouth slowly. She stuck out her tongue.

He put his thumb over the small metal ball in the center. Of course, he'd noticed her piercing.

"Interesting."

He ran his hand down her chest and looked at her with amusement.

"You need a bath."


End file.
